Korra Conversations
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Tenzin and former Fire Lord Zuko have a talk about Korra.


**A plot bunny attacked me while doing dishes, and this was the final product.  
This is my first Korra fic, so I hope I did good!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The Fire Lord and the airbender sat across from each other at the small table. The room overlooked the cliffs of the island and offered a view of the sprawling city across the bay. The two men silently sipped their tea as they heard Korra and her companions' voices carry across the meditational platform. Tenzin finished recapping the events of a few nights ago at the Sato Estate. Zuko frowned slightly at the new developments.

"It must be hard for her." Zuko mused.

Tenzin sipped tea from his cup. "Korra is taking it quite difficulty."

"I wasn't referring to Korra when I said that, even though it's the same for her as well." The Fire Lord sipped some tea. "I was talking about the Sato girl."

"Asami?"

The Fire Lord nodded. "I sympathize with her position." Tenzin raised an eyebrow. Zuko continued. "Yes. It was admirable that she choose to join the Avatar, over her own father, who obviously cared for her."

"Yes, when I heard about those events, I too was surprised. But we are lucky she did decide to join us." Tenzin paused. "It must remind you of yourself all those years ago."

Zuko chuckled. "It kind of does, actually."

Tenzin sighed. "I'm worried for Korra." He took a drink for his cup. "She has yet to produce even the simplest of breeze."

"Airbending will be very useful in this situation. Especially when close combat is needed."

Tenzin nodded in agreement. "If only there was a way that she could communicate with Avatar Aang. But she lacks the spirituality needed to do such a thing."

"I don't think the lack of spirituality is entirely Korra's fault." Zuko said.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked louder than he should. "She only focuses on the physical side of bending, not the spiritual." He rubbed his temples as he thought of the countless times he tried to get Korra to meditate. "The White Lotus has tried countless times, even before she came here."

Zuko put down his cup and looked directly to Tenzin. "The White Lotus plays a big part in her lack of spirituality."

"Impossible." A slight breeze could be felt in the room. "Avatar Aang entrusted her care in the hands of the White Lotus."

"He entrusted her _protection_ to the White Lotus, not her entire wellbeing." Zuko could feel a strong breeze radiating from the airbender. "The White Lotus misunderstood Aang's request."

Tenzin took a deep breath as the breeze died down. "Misunderstood?"

"Yes." Zuko nodded. "When he said protect her, he meant that they needed to be readily available if any trouble was to arise before her Avatar training is complete. Not lock her up in some Agni forsaken compound in the middle of an iceberg."

Tenzin was silent.

"The Avatar, as we both know, is to keep balance between the four nations and the people within each." Zuko took a drink before continuing. "In order to do that, they need to learn the bending, but also experience the culture of each country. They need to be able to sympathize with the people of each."

"And that's why Korra is here. To learn more about the city and the Equalists, as well as learn airbending."

"Yes, but by keeping her cooped up in a compound isn't helping matters. By travelling, the Avatar grows as a person, and is able to apply their skills in a real world environment. That alone could help someone's spirituality grow."

Tenzin was silent for a few moments. "I have to say, the compound was ridiculous." He laughed. "Poor girl had to ask permission to even leave." He paused. "When she didn't sneak out."

Zuko chucked. "Her Aang is showing."

Tenzin chuckled in response. "Even though he thought things through more so than does."

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "I'm assuming she doesn't."

Tenzin shook his head. "I've tried to convince her to think this Equalist situation through, and come up with a plan of action. I don't think she knows how big of a mistake could be made from one small miscalculation."

Zuko nodded. "Yes. As her teacher it is your responsibility to tell her these concerns of yours."

Tenzin sighed. "I've tried, but there's no stopping her sometimes."

"Then help her."

Tenzin shot Zuko a confused look. "Help her?"

He nodded. "Yes. Perhaps by not going against her, it'd be better for you to help her form a plan. Both you and Lin have connections in the city that could serve as your life lines."

Tenzin sighed. "Both ours and Korra's…"

Zuko nodded once more. "Lin and yourself know this city better than almost everyone. That with your connections, both personal and political is a great advantage." He paused. "Along with Korra and her probending team's connections. Same with Asami's fortune and knowledge of those Satomobiles, and whoever she knows that can be trusted. Even those brothers out there know many people that are against the Equalists." Zuko paused once more. "Even though most of these people don't have a title or political ties, they are valuable allies in their own right."

Tenzin took a drink as he listened to the old Fire Lord. "I never looked at it from that angle."

Zuko smiled. "Remember though, it's yours and Korra's closest allies' job to protect her." Zuko paused. "It's a great honor to meet two Avatars in an average lifetime, but a tragedy to meet three."

Tenzin nodded in agreement. "So, it's decided that tomorrow we start planning. Would you like to help?"

Zuko smiled. "I've seen Republic City grow from a simple Fire Colony. There's no way I'm going to throw it away now."

"Then we should tell Korra of our plan then." Tenzin smiled.

The two men got up from their seats and walked through the door to the meditational platform.


End file.
